


Mi Capitán

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Captain kink, Captain's armband, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando Torres wore the captain's armband during the Spain-Chile friendly. No one got by unaffected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Capitán

Fernando felt the weight of the band around his upper arm the entire time he was on the pitch, felt it like the immense source of pride it was, like the responsibility of the best club in Europe. He flew across the grass, eyes and heart on fire with the thought that he was chosen for this, that he was the captain of _this team_. He walked into the locker room after his interviews on the side of the pitch and was greeted with huge grins, with the shining, proud eyes of his team mates. He averted his eyes and grinned down at his feet, shy suddenly, humble because of how much they seemed to appreciate him, overwhelmed by how much he loved them all. His eyes fell on Iker and he reached up immediately to remove the band, thin fingers tugging at it, mouth parted to speak to him.

"No, no. Leave it on for awhile. It looks good on you." Iker's grin stretched the width of his handsome face as he lifted a hand to cup Fernando's cheek, giving it a loving, proud pat. Fernando leaned into his hand, nuzzling it like the boy he sometimes felt like in the presence of this man who was only a few years older than him. Iker's chest tightened for the sudden surge of emotion he felt for Fernando and so he drew him closer, tipping Fernando's head down to press three kisses to the center of his forehead. Fernando could only nod in response to that, his thanks and all the words that were jumbled in his mouth and chest conveyed through the movement. He glanced up into Iker's eyes almost meekly, giving him a small tremble of a smile before he slipped away from him.

Fernando ignored the smatters of applause and cheers he heard around the room, unable to process any of it. He sat down next to Sergio on the bench, knowing that Sergio had watched his every move since he had walked into the room. He leaned over on instinct as Sergio pressed his lips to Fernando's temple, as he slid his hand over onto Fernando's thigh to lace with Fernando's fingers that were resting there. Sergio tipped his head down so that the curve of his nose rested against the slope of Fernando's shoulder. He felt his pulse against that armband. Fernando closed his eyes and luxuriated in how solemnly perfect everything felt just right then, right now and right now and right now.

"My captain."

Fernando grinned, his heart threatening to burst in his chest. His eyes fluttered open so that he could look over at Sergio, meeting his eyes with a blissful grin that made him look all of nine years old and as sunny as he had just a few months ago when they had clasped a trophy between them and the world was theirs. Their foreheads bumped gently when they met.

"I didn't even get to have you on the pitch though."

"I know." Sergio sighed almost sadly, the brightness dulling in his eyes for all of a second before it returned full force. He reached up for the first time to run his fingers over the band around Fernando's arm, the skin beneath it bare. Fernando felt immediate and vivid goosebumps all over his body. He allowed his eyes to slip closed and ignore the boys around them, the ones who watched and the ones who refused to and the ones who were beyond used to them. "But I got to watch you out there. It was so good seeing you be captain again, Fer. You're so good at it."

Sergio slipped a finger beneath the band, trapping it in the warmth generated by Fernando's body. Fernando lifted his head and kissed up the bridge of Sergio's roman nose and across the skin under one eye that held the secret of the barest of freckles. His kisses were pale but earnest, insistent, driven by the slide of Sergio's fingers under his armband, by how he seemed to revel in every fiber of it. He gave an exhalation of a moan that was almost too soft to be heard but the room was quiet and all eyes turned to them. Fernando curled his face down to take the kisses that Sergio was leaving on his neck and behind his ear, accepting them all hungrily, their hands tightening on each other's where they were tangled on his thigh still.

"Fernando, captains don't make out with rightbacks in front of the team. We wait until we're behind locked doors." Iker's voice came between them and made Sergio jump and Fernando blush. Iker grinned mischievously and kissed them both on the cheek, rustling their hair just enough to drive them both crazy.

"Then lock the door!"

Everyone whistled and cat-called at Villa's order except for Sergio and Fernando who couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. Sergio searched his eyes as he kneaded Fernando's arm, his nails dragging stitch by stitch over the arm band.

"...Iker, can we keep the armband for tonight?"

Fernando glanced up at Iker with those enormous brown eyes that could get by with bloody murder and they both knew it. Iker mock-glared at him and then finally gave a groan of consent that drew cheers from around the room. Sergio grinned wickedly and kissed his way down Fernando's arm until he reached the armband, looking up at him through his lashes as he pressed kiss after kiss against the fabric, the feel of it alien to Fernando but intensely erotic. Half the room gave moans and groans of what could only be sexual frustration and approval when Sergio caught the top of the band between his teeth and gave it a tug away from Fernando's arm. He released it with a soft snap and sat up again to lick his mouth, his lips parted, completely breathless and absolutely begging to be ravaged. Fernando's eyes were wide and dark with lust.

"...Tell Del Bosque we didn't feel well."

"I know, I know." They didn't even hear Iker reply as Sergio lifted Fernando up by a crooked finger under the armband, their gaze never wavering from each other's eyes on their way to the door. Iker scowled after them, trying and failing to keep from grinning, beyond amused at how much those two turned everyone on and even more amused about how they _never_ spoke about it.

"But, hey! Don't you _ever_ tell me what you did with that thing!"

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

  
  



End file.
